edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The HundrEd
The_HundrEd is crossover between Ed Edd n Eddy and The 100. Plot Ed Edd n Eddy characters are sent to the ground with The 100 characters.They thought that they are only humans in the world but they were in mistake... Characters Ed Washington-Main character Age-16 Crime-Scams Status-Deceased Ed was one of dumbest characters in season 1 but from season to season he becomes more intelligent. Ed is one of strongest characters. And when he find out that Eddy killed his sister he stopped to be friend with him .In Season 3 he becomes City of Light member. In season 4 he tries with most of the characters find a way to stop radiation which will kill everyone. He got killed in season 4 episode 5 by explosion caused by Ilian Edd Wilson-Main character Age 16 Crime-Scams Status-Alive Edd is one of most intelligent character in the 100.He is a good friend with Clarke an Wells.before the 100. He in season 2 was kidnaped by Mount Weather. In season 3 he helped defeat ALLIE. He, Clarke, Bellamy Rolf and Raven try to find way to survive radiaton which kill everyone. After they find that black blood is they way he left with Arkadia to search doctor Becca lab. When Jaha, Kane, Eddy, Monty, Indra and Gaia found bunker and when Octavia was fighting with the other clans warrios he, Clarke and Jaha closed the door for the others clans leaving Kane, Eddy, David, Octavia and the rest of the clans for death. He tried to along with Clarke to stop Bellamy and Rolf but he refused to kill them. Eddy stopped to be friend with him too. Eddy Resse-Main character Eddy is one of characters that changed most through the series. In the first season he was selfish. He look out only for his friends and himself. In season 2 he along with Clark, Bellamy, Monty and David killed whole Mouth Weather with the radiaton. In season 3 he helped defeat ALLIE. In season 4 he tried with most of the characters find a way to stop radiaton that will kill everyone. After Arcadia was destroyed and Ed died by Indra and IIian he tried to kill him but Jaha and Kane sounded a fake alarm about black rain. He, Kane, Monty, Jaha Gaia found a bunker that will save everyone but in season 4 episode 10 he was left to die with Kane, David and Octavia when Clarke, Edd and Jaha locked the bunker. When bunker was opened by Bellamy, Rolf and Abby he decided to left Skaikru for betrayal and he ended his friendship with Double D. Age-16 Crime-Scams Status-Alive Eddy David Hawkins-Main character Age-17 Crime-Beat someone almost to death Status-Alive He is strong person.In season 2 he becomes Zoe Monroe boyfriend and after her death he start wearing her cap.He hates Jaha because he executed his parents and then locked him in cell.He is close friends with Octavia.In season 3 he helped defeat ALLIE.He can do anything to don't let war with someone happened. In season 4 he and Octavia becomes skairpers. But he was doing this to keep her safe on Kane orders. He was left to die in season 4 episode 10 when Clarke, Edd and Jaha locked the bunker doors When bunker was opened by Bellamy, Rolf and Abby he left Skaikru for betrayal. Kevin Burns-Secondary Character Age-18 Crime-Bullying and beat everyone Status Deceased Kevin was one of the strongest people in camp.He fast became friend with Bellamy.He was killed in season 1 at grounders attack Nazz McGee-Secondary Character Age-16 Crime-Steal food Status-Deceased Rolf Scarfen-Secondary Character Age-18 Crime-Steal food Status-Alive Rolf is one of strongest people from 100. He had a big role with grounders war and mount weather war. In season 3 he becomes City of Light member. In season 4 he helps Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Edd find way to survive radiaton which will kill everyone. He and Bellamy went to stop Echo from cheating. When they were going back someone took them to the bunker. He along with Abby and Bellamy opened the bunker doors for the other clans. He is close friends with Bellamy in the series. Johnny Munroe-'''Secondary Character Age-17 Crime-Killed someone in self defense Status-Alive Johnny wasn't playing big role in season 1 but in season 2 he was playing a big role in mount weather along with Jasper Monty,Harper and Miller and Edd In season 3 he becomes City of Light member. At the beggining of season 4 he escapes with Murphy and Emori but after Murphy find out about radiaton he returned with them to Arkadia '''Sarah Washington Secondary Character Age-12 Crime-Beat 5 year boy to death Status-Deceased Sarah was one of main antagonist in season 1. She was bullying Eds on Ark and on ground. She is killed in season 1 by Eddy in self defense Jimmy Roselle -''' Secondary character Age 12 Crime-Steal food Status-Deceased Jimmy was one of weakest members of 100.He was hidding behind everything entire show.In Season 3 he becames City of Light member and get's killed by Edd in self defense '''Vincent Wilson-Secondary Character Age 40 Status-Deceased Vincent was Edd father and one of most important members of Ark.He was close friend with Abigail.He was killed by explosion caused by Diana Sydney Quotes Three Eds are here together. Again. - Eddy when the 100 landed on the earth to Edd and Ed. We're here to make a life. Not to fight in wars.-David about war with grounders. We need to be careful. This monsters are everywhere in this mountain - ''Jonny in Mounth Weather ''Don't touch me Eddy ! We're not friends anymore ! Not after you killed my innocent sister ! - ''Ed to Eddy about Sarah death ''I'm just not a pain the ass for everyone. - ''David to Jasper about Monroe's dead depression. ''Rolf is here. Ready for everything. If something bad happens I will protect you my friends - ''Rolf to his friends. ''We're screwed. And you Ed....You deserved better my friend - ''Edd after he find out after Arcadia destruction and Ed's dead. ''Things we do for our people - ''Edd about locking bunker with Clarke and Jaha to Bellamy. ''You're dead to me too. -Eddy ended his friendship with Double D Good luck with that. - David about leaving Skaikru I'm leaving. Clarke. You're dead to me. Moments Ed would be ashamed of you !-Eddy shouted. Ed is dead ! - Edd shouted. ''You're dead to me too. Eddy said as he walked to David and Octavia Good luck with that. - David about leaving Skaikru I'm leaving. Clarke. You're dead to me. I'm leaving too. - Octavia added. Rolf, Bellamy, Kane, Abby you know where I'm going to be. Tell Johnny about that too.